Enough
by miss-blanche
Summary: Bella enrages her father with the news of her impending wedding, but Edward proves to be enough to make her feel better after the confrontation. A one shot continuation of eclipse.


**A/N Just something short and kind of fluffy to encourage my musing. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Enough **

A number of clichés ran through my head; you could have cut the air with a knife, you could have heard a pin drop, there was tension in the air…

Focusing on the clichés was much easier than focusing on Charlie's unreadable expression. I knew that was the first sign of danger because my father was a lot of things but unreadable wasn't one of them.

Finally, after what seemed like a millennium (another cliché) Charlie shook his head and said in a voice much too calm; "What?"

"I said," My voice was rather shaky, "That Edward and I are getting married, and that we want your blessing."

Edward, who was sitting beside me at the kitchen table, took my hand encouragingly. I wanted to remind him that my father thought he was a teenaged boy with only sex on his mind and hormones running through his body and that holding my hand would do nothing for this perception. But Edward probably already knew that anyway, being able to read others' minds.

I wished I had the ability and could see what my father was thinking. Probably something along the lines of "I'm going to kill that bastard with my own hands."

I gripped Edward's hand tighter.

Charlie took his time in replying. He pushed aside his chair and stood, making his way unsteadily to the kettle. Edward and I watched this, me with terror and a sense of impending doom and Edward with infuriating calmness.

Charlie turned and made his way back to the table. He dropped back into his seat and said angrily; "You're pregnant aren't you?"

I felt my cheeks flush and cried in injustice, "No!"

"Please Charlie, it's nothing like that." Edward said in what I liked to call his placating tone. It often had a very soothing effect on me but somehow I doubted even tranquilizers could calm Charlie down at this point.

"Because we had that talk and you said-"

"Dad!" I cried in embarrassment.

"Your mother will have a fit!" Charlie exclaimed, standing again, "You know what she thinks about teen marriage and pregnancies-"

"Dad, I am not pregnant!" I said as assertively as I could. The quiver in my voice failed me slightly and I felt my confidence draining.

He looked aghast. He sat down again with a thud and said; "You have your entire life ahead of you-"

I had already envisioned this speech and I knew exactly how difficult it was going to be to tell him why we were getting married without letting slip the truth. Somehow; "Dad. Edward's an immortal vampire and his biological age is seventeen, so we're marrying so he can change me into a vampire so that I'm not too old for him," seemed slightly more formidable than; "We're having a baby!"

I sighed, "Dad, there's no reason for Edward and me to wait. We love each other."

"You're eighteen!" Dad cried, "You don't even know what income tax is! You still punch people in the nose! You don't know what love is!"

"Yes I do." I felt my flush growing; I hated discussing emotions like this with Charlie. I knew though that this was child's play compared to my mother. So I took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"Why get married now?" I felt like he was bargaining, "Wait until you're finished college at the very least. Wait until you're settled in jobs and it's more convenient…"

"I want to experience college as a married woman." I said, trying out Edward's placating tone for size. It didn't suit me, I sounded very insincere. I shook my head and said, "Besides. Being married isn't going to change anything."

"Then why bother?!" Charlie shouted sounding incensed.

"Charlie we love each other." Edward leaned forward and pulled my hand up onto the table top, "I know, we're both very young but we've been thinking about this for a long time. It isn't a decision we made impulsively."

I was sure Edward had been using his mind reading to help put to rest Charlie's fears. While it had rendered him slightly speechless his expression was still livid.

Finally he stood again and shouted, "You're not getting married!"

"I'm an adult!" I cried, "This isn't a negotiation!"

"Isn't a negotiation?" Charlie cried back. He looked at me for a moment and then said in a quivering voice; "In that case, why bother asking for my blessing?" He looked at us both in disgust before adding, "Do what you like. Why should I have a say in the life ruining of my daughter? Just make sure you have the police on speed dial when you tell your mother because she's going to be murderous."

With that, he exited the room in a dramatic huff, banging the door on his way.

"That could have gone better." I said with a groan, hiding my face in my hands.

Edward sighed, "Bella if this is-"

"If you dare say you only want me to be happy and that we don't have to do this one more time, I'm going to kick you and your nobility out the front door." I muttered.

He chuckled, "Alright. But he isn't happy."

"Really?" I asked, sitting up, my tone dripping in sarcasm, "From that display I was sure he was just going to the bakery to get the cake."

"You couldn't hear what he was thinking."

"Which I'm kind of glad of in a way," I muttered, "My mother is going to be a thousand times worse. In fact, I don't think the first ten years of me being a vampire will be a problem because my mother probably won't want to see me anyway."

He rubbed my back soothingly. "I'll pitch in more with your mother. She doesn't scare me as much as Charlie."

I snorted, "You battle evil vampires intent on killing everything in sight and you can't take on my father?"

"I suppose it's like you with your irrational fear of blood and irrational disregard for murderous monsters."

"You started it all with your irrational love for me."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes completely irrational. There isn't one thing about you worth loving."

"The wedding's off then?"

He rolled his eyes again and said; "Yes, yes it is."

I trembled dramatically and said, "I don't even get a good bye kiss?"

"Bella, your father is in the next room, and from what's at the front of his mind right now, the last thing I want to be caught doing is kissing you."

"Urgh!" I groaned, "You know, if my father knew just how self controlled you were, he wouldn't think twice about letting me marry you! Talk about never acting impulsively-"

He cut me off with a kiss so fierce I almost stumbled backwards off my chair. Grabbing me around the waist he pulled me towards him and continued to kiss me with such passionate conviction that I felt giddy. I knew reality was hurtling towards me like a speeding train and that soon I was in for a world of immortality and alienation. I knew that Charlie was irate, that I was likely never to see Jacob again, and that my mother was going to spontaneously combust when I told her my news… But Edward was bickering with me playfully and kissing me with vigour and for the time being, that was enough.

* * *

**Reviewers get a kiss from the Twilight character of their choice :) **


End file.
